Cosmetic implants such as breast implants and penile implants are growing in popularity. Similarly, prosthetic and other medical devices are increasingly employed to treat or ameliorate conditions. For both implants and other medical devices it is often desired that they conform to existing tissue and/or mimic normal anatomical movement such that they resemble the natural human or animal body part or even have an enhanced appearance relative to the natural human or animal body part. Unfortunately, implants and devices made using conventional technology often results in an implant or device which does not facilitate tissue expansion, inhibits normal anatomical movement, and/or does not resemble a natural body party. Thus, what is needed is an implant that accomplishes one or more of the aforementioned desirable characteristics.
Advantageously, the instant invention implants and medical devices overcome the problems described above. The implants typically comprise one or more biocompatible materials. Advantageously, in some embodiments the one or more materials may be selected or configured to facilitate tissue expansion while not substantially inhibiting normal anatomical movement. The implants also may advantageously resemble a natural body party or even have an enhanced appearance relative to a natural body part. Thus, the concepts of the instant invention are applicable to, for example, breast implants, penile implants, testicular implants as well as, incontinence devices such as male or female urethal continence plugs.
The above-described concepts may be particularly useful with respect to cosmetic penile implants because currently available cosmetic penile enhancement devices suffer from a number of limitations and deficiencies. Some comprise a rigid, inelastic silicone block that increases the risk of external erosion, patient discomfort, and an unnatural flaccid penile look and feel. Infection rates are also arguably higher with currently available cosmetic penile implants because none are antibiotic-coated or antimicrobial-resistant. Additionally, the current cosmetic penile implants are implanted using non-absorbable sutures near the dorsal neurovascular bundle distally, risking penile devascularization and denervation that can produce penile necrosis or reduced penile sensation. Further, the rigid silicone block and non-absorbable sutures prevent full penile elasticity during an erection that can reduce potency and cause discomfort during an erection.
Accordingly, in one specific embodiment the instant invention pertains to a penile implant. The penile implant generally comprises a body having outer and inner surfaces and a longitudinal axis and of a selected longitudinal length to be aligned with the long axis of a penis. The body comprises a cross-section perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the body having a wall thickness that tapers circumferentially in opposite directions beginning from a maximum thickness along a dorsal midline to a minimum thickness along ventral edges that form a ventral opening. Advantageously, the penile implant comprises one or more biocompatible materials selected or configured to facilitate tissue expansion.
The improved cosmetic penile implant of the present invention greatly reduces these untoward complications and provides the patient with a safer, more comfortable, and more natural cosmetic penile enhancement while safeguarding natural penile sexual function. Thus, the cosmetic penile implant implanted subcutaneously may be configured to replicate as nearly as possible the natural human anatomy in shape, appearance, elasticity, compressibility, texture, and feel.
These and other embodiments are described in detail below.